


The Bliss of This Glorious Deed

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Erin loses track of time and finds herself being asked to relieve her stress in a way that she never would have if she hadn't been seeing David Rossi.
Relationships: David Rossi/Erin Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Bliss of This Glorious Deed

Erin sighed as she pulled her reading glasses off her face. Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed her hands against her face and groaned lowly. It had been a long day, and she wished that she at least had the expectation of returning home to David when she could finally head home. However, he had been stuck in Minnesota when the case had taken longer than anticipated, and she was looking forward to a cold bed in her too empty house. Her children were still choosing to live with their father, so she was accustomed to the loneliness, but had also fast grown used to having David as an outlet for her stress and angst. Especially as they were back to being an agent down, with Ms Garcia and Agent Morgan working with Interpol for the duration of the Olympics and it looking more and more likely that Alex Blake would be Agent Prentiss's replacement.

And that was a kettle of fish that she didn't want opened ever again, because she knew that even though she had tried to make amends time after time since she had gotten out of rehab, Alex had exercised her prerogative to not forgive Erin, and that hurt far worse than she had thought that it would. Maybe because Agent Morgan had been so sweet in the way that he had accepted her apology, and the way that he had treated her since that tender moment between them, she had just come to expect that everyone would be so kind. Another sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes as she tried to find the will to go back to work. There wasn't really the need for her to stay late, but there wasn't a desire to go home to a cold bed, either, so she had decided to get ahead on some of the busy work that she normally pushed off for as long as possible.

Shaking her head, Erin tried to find her focus once more and she went to raise her head from her hands, only to feel another set of hands close around her shoulders. Gasping sharply, she reached for her gun reflexively, only to breathe in and allow a smirk to creep across her lips as she recognized the cologne in the air. "I pushed for us to come home early when I heard the disappointment in your voice. I waited until it was only Hotch left in his office before I came here, since I knew that the others would ask too many questions, even with Derek gone."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters." Erin leaned her head back to look up into her lover's eyes, giving him a tender smile. David smiled in return before leaning down and kissing her. It felt weird from this angle and then she was letting out a soft groan as his hands slipped down her shoulders to cover her breasts, squeezing softly. "That's for home, David."

"Really? I was thinking that we could explore this desk a little further. Too often it separates us, when we could really be using it to bring us together."

"People would know," she breathed out as his hands began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse, his too warm fingers brushing against her overheated skin, and a whimper slipped out of her lips as he slowly drew apart the sides of her blouse. "David…"

"It's time to live on the wild side, Erin. It's late, no one who needs either of us is still here, while you were occupied, I cleared off your desk well enough that nothing else will get out of order, if we're careful, so what's stopping us?"

"The cameras?" she asked as her eyes slipped closed, relishing in the feel of his lips against the side of her neck.

"Have been turned off for the night. Penelope taught me her trick as long as I promised not to give her any sordid details. I think she's still a bit unsettled from seeing us before the bank heist. I believe her exact words were 'I never want to look at my boss again and see her wearing that 'I've just been fucked six ways from Sunday' look ever again'. What exactly were you doing when you left the hotel?"

"Fluffing my hair with a decidedly…oh!" His hands had slipped beneath her bra to brush his thumbs against her nipples, causing her core to clench as she bit her lip. "That's not fair, you know my weak spots."

"Correction, I know the spots that make you sing, darling. Have I convinced you to join me in debauchery this evening?"

Somehow, Erin knew that she couldn't resist him any longer, and she nodded. "Yes, fine, we can test out my desk. But you have to lock the door first, because the only other person who has a key is my assistant."

"That's already been taken care, Erin. I think of everything beforehand." David pulled her chair away from her computer and then came around to her front, reaching out for her hands. She clasped them without hesitation and he tugged her to her feet, pushing the blouse off her shoulders as he captured her lips in a scorching kiss. By the time she could breathe again, both her bra and skirt were gone and David's hands were beneath her underwear and squeezing her ass. "I have thought about doing this ever since our weekend together. I didn't think that I would wear you down this quickly."

"Yes, well, my hand can only take care of so much," she panted out as her fingers scrabbled at the buttons on his shirt, pushing them from the holes as quickly as she could, wanting him to be as naked as she was in that moment. Thankfully, he had forgone an undershirt, so she was able to tug at the wiry hair on his chest before running her fingers down his torso and undoing his belt and trousers, pushing them down his legs before snapping the waistband of his boxers a little as he turned her around and walked her back to the desk, pressing her down. Erin nodded and took a seat before leaning back and resting on her elbows as she stared up at him, trying not to let her hips move too much, as she didn't want to let him know just how turned on she was right now.

"You are so gorgeous," he growled as he crouched down in front of her, separating her legs slowly. "I could just eat you up, and I think that's what I'm going to do first." Erin shivered a little as she let her head fall back on her neck, feeling his thumbs hook into the waistband of her underwear and starting to tug them down her hips. She lifted them a little so that he could remove her underwear, only to sigh in pleasure as she felt his lips touch her knee, his facile tongue darting out to caress the crease of that knee, making her squirm with desire.

Her elbows slipped and then she was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling as David dragged his mouth up her leg, drawing light patterns on the tender inside of her thigh, nipping a few times making her moan and sigh. And then, he felt his breath wash across her vulva, causing her back to bow a little as she anticipated the pleasure he was about to bring her. "David!" she cried out as he started to eat her out, that sweet tongue of his driving her to further and further heights of pleasure until she could feel a fine sheen of sweat cover her entire body. Just as she was about to orgasm, he pulled back, allowing his fingers to draw delicate patterns on her stomach as she let out a groan of displeasure. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want this to last, darling. The orgasm you want will be all the sweeter for the want of it." She raised her head to look into his eyes, seeing the knowing smirk on his face. "What, Erin?"

"I want you."

He chuckled as his hand skittered down her stomach to caress her vulva, one finger slipping between her labia to seek out her clit and tease it, her breath catching in her throat a little before she let out a long moan as his mouth joined his hand. Somehow, he fluidly slipped two fingers into her channel and crooked them upwards, knowing that that was something that drove her wild. Soon, she was panting once more, her hips moving restlessly as she tried to find her zenith. Erin felt him say something against her vulva, and she could only wonder what it was, since his words were muffled. Once more, before she could reach her orgasm, he pulled away from her, stilling his movements and leaving her frustrated and wanting. "Are you close?"

"What do you think?" she hissed out as she wrapped one leg around his hips, trying to draw him closer to her core. "Please!"

"All right, Erin." He rose to his feet and almost roughly pulled her a little closer to the edge of her desk, fluidly entering her in one movement, filling her to completion. Erin sucked in a breath as David leaned forward and kissed her deeply, drawing in her breath and chasing it down with his tongue. She melted against him and they began to move fluidly as they fucked, rutting like rabbits as they both strove to find higher and higher pinnacles of pleasure. Finally, he slipped his hand between their bodies to once more tease her clit, and then she was coming with a sharp cry, her body bowing up against his as her fingers scrabbled against his back, raising welts as she struggled to not be too loud, just in case someone were to walk by her office. "I have you," he panted in her ear as they collapsed together on her desk, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing."

"See? You should listen to me more often." He nuzzled his nose into her hair and then kiss her cheek. "Want to make round two on your sofa?"

Erin groaned a little as she shook her head. "That will have to wait for another night, David. I don't think that my back could handle that. Round two will be in my bed, as soon as we can both get dressed and home."

"Well, then I guess that I'll have to drive, since I have more of a lead foot than you do." He kissed her tenderly before getting up and starting to sort their clothing, handing over hers as he hopped into his boxers and then finished dressing.

"David, where is my underwear?"

"Right here," he replied, patting his breast pocket, giving her a cheeky wink. "Hurry up, get dressed, there are things that I plan on doing with you that cannot wait."

Letting out a deep sigh, Erin slipped off the desk and pulled on her bra, hurriedly fastening it before shrugging into her blouse and doing up the buttons. Since David was much quicker at dressing, he began to put her desk back to rights, and she gave him a small smile as she stepped into her skirt and drew it up around her waist, running the zipper up her ass as she continued to watch him. "I'm ready now, David," she said as she ran her hand over her hair, smoothing it down in an effort to make it look like they hadn't been rutting like teenagers in her office. He nodded, and Erin grabbed her purse and attaché case before following him out of her office, making certain the door was locked behind her before they headed to the elevators.

Just as she was about to enter the car as it opened, she heard someone cough discreetly. Slowly turning her head, Erin found herself looking into the chipper face of Agent Anderson and it took everything in her not to groan. He was a quiet man, and she knew that quiet people were the ones who saw too much, since that was true of herself. "You're here late, Agent."

"Oh, just had to finish up a few things for Agent Hotchner's team. Penelope had a few misgivings about Kevin being able to keep up with the cases, and while he's been doing great, it's clear that he doesn't gel the same way with her team, so I've been picking up the slack. But I never thought I'd see the day where you're here later than Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi."

"Yes, well, I had some…things that I needed to work out with Erin here. There was a situation that I needed to get on top of, in order to handle it appropriately, and then we just got caught up in talking about this last case. It was a good way to relieve our tension."

From the way that Agent Anderson's face tightened almost imperceptibly, Erin knew that he had figured out exactly what David had been talking about euphemistically, and she elbowed her lover a little before giving the man a soft smile, wanting to let him know that everything was all right. "It's great that you two have such a good working relationship. You almost remind me of Agents Morgan and Penelope. They have a great working rapport, as well."

Erin ticked one eyebrow upwards, watching the younger man squirm and swallow beneath her gaze. It was clear that he hadn't meant to reveal that tidbit of information, and she filed it away in the back of her mind to deal with when both returned from London. "It always makes me so happy to hear that people are getting along harmoniously. That's how our teams work the best, after all."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, and I think that David and I would both like coffee and pastries tomorrow morning. Somehow, I have the feeling that we'll both be running late, since we're not as young as we used to be. You can ask Helen how I take my coffee, though I do know David drinks his black."

"I can do that, Ma'am." He gave her a quick smile, and she nodded before pressing the down button on the elevator once more, causing the doors to open. "Have a restful evening!"

David chuckled beneath his breath as he pressed the button for the ground floor. Once they were alone, she turned to him, smacking him lightly across the chest with her purse. "David James Rossi! I thought we were going to keep our relationship under wraps!"

"Maybe I don't mind if the others think they know what we are to each other. Life is far too short to be hung up on details that don't matter in the long run. Because I am quickly finding that the only thing that really matters is having you fall asleep in my arms. Which will happen very soon."

Erin nodded, feeling a blush steal across her face. "I thought that we were going to go for round two?" she teased as they exited the building, and he took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly as they walked to their cars.

"That is the plan, and then I am going to have you curl up against my chest and rest your head on my shoulder as we drift off to sleep. And maybe, if we don't sleep in too late, we can have a round three before we shower and head in to work."

She threw her head back as a rich laugh slipped from her lips. "You are incorrigible. It's a good thing that I'm falling in love with you, so I'll allow it."

"I'm glad," he replied as he backed them up against her car door, leaning in to kiss her sweetly before caressing her back. "I'll see you at home."

"Yes," she replied as she leaned up and kissed him again. "This bliss, this glorious deed, I will never grow tired of finding it with you." Stroking his cheek lightly, Erin let out another light sigh before pulling out her keys and unlocking her door. "Now go, before we get caught necking in the parking lot. There are some things that I would love to keep private between us, darling."

"Yes, ma'am," David murmured before giving her a fourth kiss and then stepping away from her side, waving his fingers at her before sauntering over to his own vehicle. Once he was safely out of earshot, Erin let out a lovelorn sigh before climbing behind the wheel of her vehicle, glad that she had something to look forward to once she was home.


End file.
